Fugue et Variations
by Envert-EvilSpartan
Summary: La Terre est fatiguée et Toph le ressent par chaque pore de sa peau. Chaque poussière l'appelle ailleurs mais Aang l'enferme dans un palais doré. Dix ans après la Guerre, Toph est vidée.


Titre : Fugue et Variations.

Auteur : Envert

Histoire d'après "Avatar the last airbender", dont les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à nickelodeon et co blablabla :)

Personnage principal : Toph, dix ans après la chute d'Ozai.

Fugue et Variations.

Prélude.

Toph aimait cette odeur de souffre qui volait dans l'air. Elle pouvait y rester des heures durant, se délectant à chaque seconde de cet air qui avait un parfum de terre. Ses mains jouaient avec l'eau autour d'elle tandis que ses pieds restaient bien accrochés à la terre mouillée du petit lac. Elle avait découvert cet endroit dix années auparavant et y revenait dès que possible. Pour autant qu'elle puisse le dire, il lui semblait que c'était le paradis sur terre… ce petit lac logé au creux d'une profonde caverne, de pierres tout autour d'elle, de la terre sous ses pieds, à l'intérieur de la source d'eau chaude. L'eau lui arrivait désormais un peu au dessous des omoplates. Quand elle avait découvert l'endroit avec Katara, l'eau lui montait jusqu'au nez. Katara avait maintenu l'eau plus basse autour de la jeune aveugle afin qu'elle puisse apprécier l'eau. Et le maître de l'eau avait réussi…

Toph avait grandi. Elle avait vingt et un ans et voyait le monde entier à travers les pores de sa peau. Ses pieds se promenaient nus sur le monde, rugueux à force d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres pour remettre le Royaume de la terre en état. Après la chute d'Ozai, le Royaume de la Terre était dans un bien triste état. Des rébellions de soldats du feu avaient éclaté un peu partout, désirant garder leur pouvoir sur les paysans de la Terre, malgré les ordres de Zuko. Le jeune Seigneur du Feu avait eu du mal à asseoir son autorité sur les maîtres du Feu qui avaient des terres hors de son royaume. Toph avait alors parcouru le monde avec Bumi et quelques autres maîtres de la Terre pour remettre de l'ordre dans leur monde. Cinq années de longue labeur avant de pouvoir se reposer … Après il avait fallu reconstruire les maisons, consoler les familles qui avaient perdu un proche durant les combats et réapprendre aux hommes et femmes de la verte nation à utiliser la maîtrise de leur Elément. Dix années en tout… De longues années où la jeune fille était devenue une jeune femme sans s'en apercevoir. Elle revoyait de temps en temps Aang et Katara, très peu Zuko, et évitait tant que possible Sokka… chose difficile à faire quand il s'agissait du Conseiller en chef de l'Avatar qui devait le tenir au courant de la reconstruction des Quatre Nations.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit sortir un tas de rocher et de terre, en forme de fauteuil, au centre du petit lac, et s'y assit, lasse. Elle repensait à la veille, au Conseil des Quatre nations. Elle était la benjamine du Conseil, avec Aang. Bumi, Iroh, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Piandao et des quelques autres personnes dont Toph n'avait pas retenu le nom. Il fallait élire un nouveau de Roi de la Terre… le dernier ayant renoncé à son titre pour partir voyager à dos d'ours… Bumi avait refusé le titre avec pour excuse « son état de vieillesse avancée. » Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire détruire les toits d'Omusha en descente de monte-charge, avait pensé amèrement Toph.

Toph tenta de chasser ces tristes pensées en mettant la tête son l'eau, enfonçant les doigts dans le siège de roc. L'immersion totale dans l'eau la traumatisait tellement qu'elle oubliait le reste pendant quelques instants. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, elle revînt à la surface, respirant l'air par grandes bouffées. Rien à faire, elle ne pouvait arrêter d'y songer. Quelle mouche avait piqué les membres du Conseil ?

Tout le monde s'était tu lorsqu'Aang s'était levé en tapant des poings sur la table. L'Avatar était toujours si calme, en apparence du moins, que l'assemblée en fut choquée. Les discussions pour l'élection du nouveau Roi de la Terre n'avançaient pas. Depuis des mois, Iroh assurait l'intendance à Ba Sing Se mais tous savaient qu'un ancien prince et commandant de la Nation de Feu ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Bumi ne voulait pas quitter Omashu. Il y avait peu de prétendant au titre…

« Tu vas te voiler la face longtemps, Toph ? » avait dit froidement Zuko, faisant naître toutes les craintes de la jeune fille.

« Tu peux pas me laisser en dehors ça, non ?

- Allez Toph ! » Toph avait serré la machoire en entendait Sokka parlé. « Tu serais par-fai-te pour ce rôle ! Autoritaire, le meilleur maître de la Terre, noble, forte comme un mec, tout le monde te craint et te respecte.

- Jeune, inexpérimenté et fatiguée. » avait hissé Katara à l'intention de son frère. Zuko, Katara et Sokka avaient alors commencé à monter le ton, parlant de l'avenir de la jeune fille comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce… jusqu'à ce que l'Avatar frappe du poing sur la table.

« Taisez-vous. » Les trois avaient ravalé leur langue. « Toph …

- Je t'en prie, Aang … pas ça …

- Si Toph…

- Je n'ai que vingt-un ans, Aang …

- Moi aussi.

- Vous êtes deux, Aang. Je suis seule…

- Tu n'es pas seule. Nous …

- Non, tu le sais. Je suis seule. Ca fait dix années que je passe mes jours à t'aider mais, putain, non ! T'aider, ok, je le fais volontiers mais pas ça. Je ne veux pas avoir la responsabilité de milliers de gens …

- On ne choisit pas toujours.

- D'autres personnes seraient meilleures que moi, Haru ou Suki…

- Arrête de te chercher des excuses, Toph. » Sokka l'avait regardée méchamment en parlant ces mots, elle l'aurait parié même si elle n'avait pu le voir.

« Oh, ta gueule Sokka ! Tu fais quoi depuis ces années à part constater ce que les autres font ?

- Stop Toph ! Tu as deux semaines pour préparer tes affaires et venir prendre ta charge à Ba Sing Se.

- Non … » Mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure qui n'avait dépassé le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Présente toi ici. Je serai là pour vérifier. Iroh t'aidera durant la première année. Comme ça tu ne seras pas _seule_. »

Toph avait dégluti difficilement. Des larmes amères lui creusaient des sillons de colère sur le visage.

« Bien, Avatar. Je suis à vos ordres, Avatar. Mais une fois Reine de la Terre, je ne suis plus sous votre loi. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient, Avatar. »

D'un geste négligeant de la main, elle avait ouvert la terre sous ses pieds et s'était enfoncé dans la terre, fuyant avant de foutre une raclée à Aang, Zuko et Sokka et quiconque se trouverait près d'eux. Elle avait juste pu entendre le murmure d'Iroh dire « Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Aang. » En effet.

Toph ruminait dans l'eau chaude du lac souterrain. Dans quelques jours, elle serait Reine de la Terre. Elle se demanda si elle allait se prendre un ours aussi …


End file.
